huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikey
Mikey is a contestant from Survivor: Borneo and Survivor: India. Survivor: Borneo Mikey originally competed in Survivor: Borneo on the yellow Pagong tribe. He formed a tight alliance with Clara, Kelley, Cami and Calum. When the tribe lost the second immunity challenge, the five voted out Adison for her questionable strategy. When they went to the Day 11 Double Tribal Council, they stuck together once again and sent home Natalie. When mutiny was offered, Kelley and Clara accepted and moved to Tagi. Despite having allies lost, Mikey voted with Calum and Dimitri in voting out Ernest. At this point, Mikey made the merge seemingly in the majority with the Pagong tribe. Without his knowledge, Clara and Kelley trusted the Tagi castaways more and with the help of Cami, formed a new majority. At tribal council, Mikey and the Pagong alliance voted for Neha, but Tagi voted out Zane. Mikey was put in a dangerous position when his closely ally Calum was medically evacuated due to dehydration. Despite their best efforts, the alliance could not be stopped, but it was safe that Cami was blindsided. By the Final Six, the Tagi alliance appeared to be mistrusting. Neha, Dimitri and Mikey voted for Parvati whilst the Tagi trio voted for Dimitri. However, Parvati used a Hidden Immunity Idol and with the only votes that counted, Dimitri was voted out and was shortly followed by Neha. As the only person left not in the majority alliance, it was clear that Mikey would be the next to go home. However, he won individual immunity and forced the women to turn on each other. Parvati and Mikey wanted to be rid of Kelley whereas Kelley and Clara wanted to send Parvati to the jury. Mikey was able to convince Clara to vote for Kelley and she was voted out. At the Final Three, Clara won the final immunity challenge and chose to take Mikey as she felt betrayed by Parvati for making her turn on Kelley. At the Final Tribal Council, a large portion of the jury was Mikey's allies and affiliates. They praised his able to lay low at the beginning of the game, form tight bonds and play hard at the end. Many were also bitter against Clara's aggressive and vicious gameplay. In the end, Mikey was given the title of Sole Survivor after earning four of seven jury votes from Calum, Dimitri, Kelley and Cami. Voting History Survivor: India In his second season, Mikey competed in Survivor: India with the other former Sole Survivors. He was originally placed on the green Shiva tribe and formed a tight alliance with Jenny and Jen. At the first vote, the trio voted for Derrick, but the majority of the tribe sent home Montana. Knowing that the Worlds Apart winners were in the majority, the other castaways formed their own alliance. When they lost the next immunity challenge, the Worlds Apart winners voted for Jen but the rest of the tribe sent home Derrick. At the tribe dissolve, Mikey was switched to the purple Vishnu tribe along with Shiva tribe mates Bianca, Jenny, Alexys, Jen and Blue Jay. At the first loss, Mikey voted for Marina, but the majority of the tribe sent home Darcy. After winning two tribal councils, Vishnu lost four consecutive immunity challenge. Despite being in the majority alliance, Mikey had a large target on his back as he blindsided Shiva members Blue Jay, Jen and Alexys before sending home Cecilia. At this point, Mikey made the merge. He was put in an alliance by his friend Bianca with her and the Australian Outback Winners. Together, they voted out Katie at the first tribal council. Marina, Bianca and Mikey voted for Jenny at the next tribal, but the Australian Outback winners voted out Marina. Even though the alliance crumbled later on, Mikey was able to stay in the majority and form bonds. He was in the majority when Grayson, Nick, Winston and Jenny were made members of the jury. At the final seven tribal council, the votes were close between Byron and Aisha. However, the Australian Outback Winners still had a majority despite losing Winston and sent home Mikey's ally Aisha. The attention then turned to Mikey and Bianca. Seeing his previous style of end gameplay threatened the alliance and Mikey became the next member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Ashleigh to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Mikey is the highest ranking member of the Pagong tribe. *Mikey was originally slated to compete on Survivor NZ: Thailand, but was ultimately not chosen for the final cast. Category:Survivor: Borneo Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways